snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Hollingberry
Born Charles Edward Gaunt, Charles Hollingberry is a pure-blood and Metamorphagus wizard born on February 3, 2026 in Stratford-upon-Avon, England . He is the father of Kurumi Hollingberry . Charles defied his family from the moment he stepped foot in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by being sorted into Gryffindor house instead of Slytherin. During his school years, he immediately took on the role as a mentor and provider for the other students, earning himself the title of Head Boy. While in school, he and his best mates created a band called The Winged Horsemen, in which he was the lead singer. Even after graduating from Hogwarts, he continued to play with the group until an unfortunate incident involving Obliviators that broke up the band and sent its drummer to St. Mungos. After the band disbanded, Charles went to work for the Ministry of Magic where he rose up in the ranks. Upon his final promotion, he was sent to Japan as an ambassador to discuss matters involving both Ministries of Magic. It was on this trip that he met Yukie, a muggle woman, who stole his heart. The two were soon married, and his family retaliated. They tortured him and Yukie to the point where Charles knew had had to leave the name of Gaunt behind and take on an entirely new identity. After faking his death, he used his metamorphic abilities to forever alter his appearance and took on the name Hollingberry. He then went to work for the Japanese Ministry of Magic. Charles recently gave up his post at the Daily Prophet as a newsreporter when the Japanese Ministry of Magic requested that he return to his former post as the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Early Life Charles was born into a family of prestige and wealth. From the moment he was born, expectations were high as he had inherited his mother's Metamorphagus abilities. His parents refused to allow him or his older sister outside and instead had the children homeschooled very strictly in magic and pure-blood ethics. Education at Hogwarts Charles greatly disappointed his family when he was sorted into Gryffindor house instead of Slytherin, but the then first year specifically asked the Sorting Hat to not place him there because he rejected everything that his family stood for. Strong-willed from the start, Charles quickly caught the attention of older students with his go get 'em attitude and shameless display of his abilities. It wasn't until his fourth year that the boy began to settle down and realized that he was making a negative name for himself when he needed to make a positive one. He applied himself to his studies, much to the dismay of his best friend, and went from hooligan to role model - earning the role of male prefect in his fifth year. He also formed a band with some of his housemates, calling themselves the Winged Horsemen since all four boys shared a fondness for Care of Magical Creatures. Appearance Charles is rather tall, standing at 190 cm (6'0") and has dusty blonde hair and green eyes. His current appearance does not reflect the one he was born with as he changed his appearance after faking his death. Still, some traits remain the same - namely his eyes. Personality and Character Traits For the most part, Charles' personality is amicable and cheerful, even to the point of being considered annoying. He nearly always appears randomly, jovially butting in while something important is being discussed and is rather well-known for shirking his many duties just to have a chat with friends, even while griping gleefully about how much his paperwork is piling up or how behind schedule he is. Charles is also a rather forcefully hospitable person, never taking "no" for an answer and will even go so far as to physically drag people behind him without waiting for their consent. He is also has an idolatrous infatuation with his daughter, Kurumi, who has always and will forever be his little princess. He is never without a picture…or hundred…of her and always carries a wallet sized photo album in his coat pocket that has an Undetectable Extension Charm placed on it. Despite this rather flamboyant behavior, Charles is very trustworthy and intelligent who always goes the distance to look after the people close to him. He is a realist, decisive and shrewd, who is able to cut out what is unnecessary and focus on the most important aspects of a given situation and can plan accordingly Relationships edit soon Etymology edit in soon Category:Gryffindor Category:Daily Prophet Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of International Magical Cooperation Category:Characters Category:Diagon Alley Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2044 Category:Minister of Magic Category:Alumni